


Performance Review

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Miss Pauling encounters post Issue #6 Administrator, NSFW, Somewhat, legit the first time i have done anything of the sort, they both need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: The Administrator, after the events of Issue #6, takes it upon herself to show Miss Pauling her appreciation for all the violet-clad assassin had done.





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> Please know I have not written nsfw, much less f/f nsfw prior to this.

"Come in, and close the door, Miss Pauling..." came the droll tone, as the overwrought, overworked and outright stressed out assistant-slash-assassin stepped into the Administrator's office.

It certainly felt like a trap, but she couldn't disobey the formidable Administrator. It was a pattern they'd fallen into a long time ago.

 

As the chair swivelled around, Miss Pauling's gay heart nearly exploded in shock and awe, as the Administrator appeared to have regained her youthful looks seemingly overnight.

"Oh come now, a little Australium, some lipstick, it can do wonders for the complexion..." the other waved off, casually. "Do come here..."

Miss Pauling inched closer, as the finger hooked in her direction demanded. Mind reeling at the how, when... why now? Australium was so finite, did the woman have enough to...?

 

"I see you appear concerned for me, little violet, but you need not be. I have lived so very, very long, and know what it is that I do... so please, I invite you to trust me." responds the other, and making the assistant question if Australium gave utilisers telepathy as a side-effect.

Hands that had always seemed thin and taloned, now youthful and firm, slid up her arm. Directing the younger closer, and yet closer still to the seated woman...

The Administrator cleared the desktop with a sweep of one surprisingly-strong arm, and lifted Miss Pauling with the other; standing to seat the assistant upon the desk's rim.

 

Well, this... was certainly surpassing anything Miss Pauling had imagined, even with Zhanna; the Russian goddess. Her heart was pounding, glasses just about fogging over with the heat from her cheeks.

"A...Administrator?" she tries to clarify the situation, surprised to find the other watching her consideringly.

The hand that caresses her cheek, brushes a stray lock from her forehead, was so unerringly gentle and unexpected Miss Pauling could have cried. Physical contact with the living was rare for her, the dead never managed anything this exciting; but this odd intimacy stirring between them, in a simple gesture... was so unusual, so unique she could just scream or cry or SOMETHING.

"It's okay..." assures the Administrator, not really reassuring the other that this was real and not a shameful fantasy-styled dream she was having. Those lips pressed against her temple, golden eyes watching for signs of struggle or distress; then they moved lower, hovering momentarily over Miss Pauling's own...

"Is this what you want, little violet?" breathes the Administrator.

And it take a lot of effort to find a response, voice caught in her throat.

"Yes..."

 

With that affirmation, the Administrator was on her like a snake striking prey. Lips soft and domineering, youthful form pressed against Miss Pauling's own so tightly it was if they were trying to merge into one being.

Soft kisses trailed down the pale column of her throat, and she giggled at the sensation; her glasses beginning to slide off the bridge of her nose. She feels, more than sees, the grin that elicits.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she can feel the Administrator's hands sliding over her form. Caressing over cloth, then deft fingers slide beneath; doing nothing more sinister than trailing gentle patterns on her skin.

It was so hard to focus on any one thing, The little sparks that the Administrator's fingertips left on her body, the warm press of that lithe form against her own an anchor against it all, and the movements of the other's mouth. Never ceasing, always finding some new little niche of throat or collarbone to press against; never marking, just awakening the nerves there, before moving on.

Miss Pauling couldn't really think to respond, how could you, under such a incredibly intimate onslaught?  
Instead, she lost herself; not daring to question the little sounds that escaped, the way she wrapped around the Administrator in response, the part of her mind that questioned why... how did they repay such a thing?

 

"Allow me, Miss Pauling, my little violent violet..." The Administrator states, low and warm, into her ear. Perhaps telepathy was a side-effect of Australium after all.

It was all sensations and incredulity of who, where and what. She didn't quite recall the moment her blouse and brassiere had come free, only that those warm, nubile hands were toying with her breasts without restriction.

The Administrator plants small kisses over the plane of her stomach, watching as she tenses -ticklish to the last- and giggles each time. Her hands pause, as they reach out for the other's hair, to tangle fingers in that thick array. Hesitant.

With a sly expression, the Administrator pauses her ministrations, to move back up the younger, so they were once more face to face.

 

"Do not be afraid to try something new, Miss Pauling..." she states, and waits. The assistant places one arm around the other's neck, and slides the free hand into that soft mess of hair, gently caressing the scalp. Her fingers twitched involuntarily, everytime the Administrator caught her offguard with a new kiss, or the drag of her fingers.

There was, however, a distinctive if brief, pause as the Administrator's hand touched the other's thigh. A silent question, and Miss Pauling thought for a moment, before nodding acquiescence at the unasked.

 

She felt the burning trail it left, sliding slowly, oh so incredibly slowly, upwards until the assistant felt like she'd go mad if something didn't happen soon. But it did.

The Administrator was a cold, cruel woman in many regards; practical, you could say... but she had a soft spot for Miss Pauling. Always had.  
She had always been harsh, trying to force the best out of the girl from the beginning but... never denied her something important, something she needed.

Like this...

 

The Administrator felt the other's entire body convulse in surprise as she dared pass her hand over the concealed location below. Panties saturated, and overstimulated from all the Administrator's games... it would be easy to end it immediately... but then, as Spy would say, good things come to those who wait.

She teased, moving away to trail down thighs and press kisses to soft skin anywhere she could reach... Miss Pauling was shaking, not certain what the other was anticipating of her. Her panting grew ragged, and The Administrator saw fit to cease the teasing and release her.

Before she could do anything, Miss Pauling surged up, clinging tightly to the Administrator, locking herself in place. Startled for but a moment, the older of the two paused, smiled, and placed a reassuring hand on the other's head.

Her other hand moved back towards the oversensitive woman's folds, not even bothering to move the panties aside as she pressed against the concealed clitoris and moved in a tempo that increased with each passing second.

Miss Pauling cried out, delighted and on fire at the new sensation. Digging her nails into the Administrator's flesh, oh-so-slightly, as she began to grind back against the other's hand...

Everything was movement and sensation, building, tightening, the clutch of fabric and flesh under her fingertips... the broad grin pressed against her throat, and the scream building inside demanding it be released.

 

"I-... I'm-..." she pants, trying to articulate everything and failing as she can feel the pleasure surging up inside, like a balloon about to burst.

"...then be a good girl and come for me," the Administrator whispers, kissing her forehead and pressing in just enough to push Miss Pauling over the edge.

 

And scream she does, as it feels like she falls apart; form shuddering and clutching the only thing that felt real in that moment. The Administrator holds her, gently teases her through the aftershocks and finally, mercifully, releases her...

She lays, dazed and panting, upon the desk; uncertain how or why this has occurred but not willing to question. Those golden eyes are watching her, and their owner smiles. "I hope you can understand, now, how important you are to me... little violet."

 

Miss Pauling is trying to formulate words, but it isn't easy. This whole situation from start to, well... finish, had been a blur of whirling emotions. Though she did not regret one moment of it, truth be told.

"I'm... I'm starting to." she manages, smiling back gently.  
Before fixing her glasses and sitting up, suddenly noticing how the Administrator had taken a step back. Without a word, she raises her arms, a plea and invitation all in one; a desire for a return, of warmth and pleasure. Reciprocity promised, should the offer be taken up.

 

"Are you sure, little violet?" The Admin asks, coyly, moving closer. "I've heard I am quite the dangerous woman to dally with..."

Miss Pauling sighs as she wraps her arms around the other once more, taking a moment of comforting warmth before she addressed any other pertinent situations requiring address.

"Mmmm, it's a risk I'm willing to take..." she smiles back, pressing her lips to the Administrator's in the hopes of imparting what else she could not seem to formulate the right vocabulary to address at the current moment.

 

And it is in the way she is clutched in return, the arms that ensconce and contain, and the soft breath mingling with her own in the tiny office as they press their foreheads against one another... that tells Miss Pauling she has been heard.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice it's unedited nonsense, but I am somewhat proud of it.
> 
> WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE AMAZING FANART BY FRESHSALAD/camiluna27!  
> This is their fault.
> 
> [Link here: http://camiluna27.tumblr.com/post/160983087396/so-phoenixfire-thewizardgoddess-wrote-a-wonderful ]


End file.
